


I want you by my side

by chocobi6



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/pseuds/chocobi6
Summary: Tu ne voulais pas de moi, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première histoire postée sur AO3, j'essaie de me familiariser avec le site. J'avais envie d'écrire sur du Karmy. La série est terminée (à mon plus grand désespoir) et j'ai toujours adoré ce ship donc... voilà ce que ça donne quand on n'arrive pas à dormir.  
> Bonne lecture  
> (PS : Je me suis essayée à un petit lemon, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut c'est mon premier doooonc soyez indulgents !)

Amy était assise sur son lit, le regard tourné vers Karma. Les deux filles se faisaient face, on pouvait sentir la tension palpable entre elles. La blonde observait le visage de la brune. Celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant de longues années, celle  à qui elle avait tout dit, celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y avait bien des mois de cela.

Elle avait envie de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'avait blessée, de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Alors elle se contentait de la regarder, de plonger son regard dans le sien, d'observer les contours de son visage parfaitement sculpté. 

Ses yeux glissèrent sur son nez aquilin puis descendirent pour suivre le contour de ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de les caresser, de les embrasser, mais un mur semblait s'être formé entre les deux meilleures amies. Si on pouvait toujours les appeler comme ça. Un lien s'était brisé entre elles quand Amy était tombée amoureuse de Karma à cause d'un malheureux jeu et que cette dernière n'avait pas répondu à ses sentiments.

Amy avait eu un peu d'espoir quelques fois, comme durant la soirée où Karma l'avait embrassée dans la piscine. C'était magique, magique mais insensé. Elle avait trouvé comme justification l'alcool. La meilleure excuse pour toutes les personnes ne souhaitant pas assumer leurs actes. C'était tellement facile de jouer avec les sentiments d'une personne et de la laisser tomber ensuite.

 _Tellement putain de facile_.

-Amy, murmura soudainement Karma.

C'était le premier mot prononcé depuis de longues minutes. Les deux amies s'étaient observées en silence depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans la chambre. Ce mot résonna dans le silence.

En réponse, Amy plongea son regard dans celui de Karma, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Je... je voulais m'excuser. Je voulais te demander pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, pour les faux espoirs, les non-dits, les... pour tout. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, Amy, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je le pense vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie depuis des années, je ne voudrais jamais rien d'autre que ton bonheur.

-Karma...

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir et je voulais juste te dire que j'ai pris une décision. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, si tu vas me jeter hors de ta maison, si tu ne voudras plus m'adresser la parole, si... je ne sais pas. Mais je veux prendre le risque. Je le prends ce soir parce que tu en vaux la peine et que j'ai été aveuglée bien trop longtemps.

Amy observait son amie, perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle redoutait la suite.

-Amy, je veux nous laisser une autre chance. Une _vraie_ chance de construire quelque chose. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on expose notre bonheur, qu'on... qu'on s'aime. 

La blonde sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa cage thoracique. C'était impossible.

-Tu-tu veux qu'on... sorte ensemble? bafouilla-t-elle, une vague d'espoir engloutissant son corps tout entier.

-Oui. J'ai enfin pris conscience de mes sentiments, je sais ce que je veux. Je veux être avec toi. Liam est oublié,  je pense que ce n'était qu'une façade. Je me cachais derrière lui pour ne pas avoir à assumer mes vrais sentiments, ma vraie nature. C'est toi que j'aime, je t'aime plus qu'une amie. Je partage tes sentiments, je le sais maintenant. Mais je comprendrai si tu me jetais dehors après tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Amy sentait la sincérité percer de tous les pores de sa peau. Karma l'aimait. Ce qu'elle avait espéré pendant des mois se réalisait enfin. C'était comme être dans un rêve éveillé.

Elle sourit, sa vision était floue à cause des larmes qui voulaient s'échapper. Elle s'avança sur le lit, elle se rapprocha de Karma puis elle prit son visage en coupe en lui relevant le menton pour croiser son regard.

-Karma, peu importe ce que tu as fait, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je doute que ça ne change un jour.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement. Elles avaient le même goût que dans son souvenir, un parfum de fruits des bois. Karma lui rendit son baiser, posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Amy. Une explosion de sentiments eut lieu. Leurs larmes donnaient au baiser un léger goût salé, renforçant d'autant plus la sincérité de cet acte si longtemps attendu. Ça avait beau être semblable au souvenir gardé par Amy, ça n'en restait pas moins complètement différent. C'était authentique, beau, vrai, à l'opposé du passé.

Quand elles séparèrent enfin leurs bouches, Karma colla son nez contre celui d'Amy et souffla, relâchant la pression. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. C'était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'elles avaient pu imaginer. C'était unique.

-Amy, j'ai envie de toi, chuchota Karma en caressant les hanches de sa partenaire.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, acquiesça doucement la brune.

Amy posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Elle descendit ses mains le long de son corps, s'arrêtant à la taille pour retirer délicatement le tee-shirt de Karma. Elle ne se pressa pas, profitant de chaque seconde en sa compagnie, elle voulait observer et mémoriser chaque parcelle de son corps. Karma semblait si vulnérable, elle lui offrait toute sa confiance, elle lui prouvait ses sentiments.

La brune sourit et caressa la peau d'Amy sous son débardeur avant de consentir à lui enlever. Quand se fut fait, les deux filles restèrent quelques instants à s'observer avant de repartir dans un baiser empli de tendresse. Elles se débarrassèrent ensuite de leurs jeans et elles s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le lit.

Amy se redressa et s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de Karma plongeant sur ses lèvres, descendant sur sa mâchoire et marquant un arrêt sur son cou. Elle mordilla la peau de la brune qui se cambra sous le plaisir. Elle descendit encore plus  bas, ne cessant de déposer des bisous papillons sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle chercha l'approbation de Karma avant de lui retirer son soutien-gorge et de reprendre sa séance de baisers sur ses seins. Elle fit lentement le tour de ses mamelons avec sa langue puis elle arriva au niveau de son nombril et elle s'amusa à le lécher pour provoquer de légers picotements dans le bas ventre de sa partenaire. Tout en faisant cela, elle ne cessait de palper et de caresser les seins de Karma, lui provoquant un peu plus de plaisir à  chaque seconde.

La brune avait la respiration lente et saccadée, elle étouffait des gémissements, ses paupières étaient fermées.

Amy lui retira sa culotte en dentelle avec délicatesse, elle lui écarta légèrement les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses parties intimes puis elle commença à titiller le clitoris de sa partenaire du bout de sa langue. Karma poussait des gémissements, elle s'agrippait aux draps et cherchait un peu plus de contact. La blonde continua le cunnilingus en s'attaquant à la vulve et à l'entrée du vagin, augmentant la cadence, se calquant sur les gémissements et les cris de Karma.

Elle la redressa légèrement pour pouvoir la pénétrer à l'aide de ses doigts, exerçant des mouvements d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides. Karma ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme, elle étouffa son cri de plaisir dans un oreiller.

Amy sourit et se redressa, atteignant le visage de la brune et elle l'embrassa avec passion.

-C'était la meilleure partie de sexe de toute ma vie, chuchota Karma.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, répondit Amy avec un sourire malicieux.

-Demain je m'occupe de toi, murmura la brune d'une voix rendue roque par le désir.

-Pourquoi attendre demain?

Karma bascula sur Amy, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai, pourquoi remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même?

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil avant de plonger sur sa bouche.


End file.
